disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maid Marian
Maid Marian is a vixen from Disney's 1973 feature film Robin Hood, and is both the love interest of the title character and the secondary protagonist, based on the character from the actual Robin Hood legend. She is voiced by Monica Evans. Background Maid Marian is stated in the film to be the niece of King Richard, but it is not stated how. However, she doesn't appear to be related to Prince John. She and Robin Hood apparently grew up together and were in love. However, several years before the time period of the film, she left for London for unspecified reasons, and had only recently returned to Nottingham. Maid Marian is a very ladylike person, and is described as a nice and kind person. Despite being separated from him, Maid Marian is very much in love with Robin Hood, so much so that she finds the courage to plead for his life. Appearances Robin Hood She is first seen in the court of Prince John, playing badminton with her lady-in-waiting, Lady Kluck. She invites a group of children, including Skippy, his two siblings, and friend Toby, to come to her when she discovers Skippy trying to retrieve an arrow, and later finds the rest of them outside the gate (as Lady Kluck points it out). She is described as being "awful nice" and the children come without fear. After speaking of her relationship with Robin Hood, she participates in the children's role play of Robin rescuing her (during which, after Skippy finds out the hero gives his lady a kiss and he refuses, she ''kisses ''him ''instead, much to his embarrasment and the other children's amusement). Later, in her room, she expresses her fear that she has been away so long that Robin has forgotten about her (Though Lady Kluck reminds her absence makes the heart grow fonder, to which Maid Marian adds, "Or forgetful"). She is next seen at Prince John's archery tournament, where she is to give a kiss to the winner. She is able to recognize the disguised Robin Hood, and cheers him on throughout the tournament. When Robin's identity is revealed and he is sentenced to death, she pleads to Prince John on his behalf. Though it seemingly fails, Robin is freed through the intervention of Little John. She is seen running from members of the Sheriff's posse, when Robin Hood dramatically rescues her. He then proposes to her; she accepts, but playfully chides him for not choosing a more romantic setting. She then accepts his ideas of going to London, Normandy and "Sunny" Spain for a honeymoon, but politely objects to his idea of having six children, as she wants at least twelve of them. After escaping to Sherwood Forest, she takes a moonlight stroll with Robin, and participates in a party with the townspeople. She is not seen after this until the end of the story, where it is revealed that she marries Robin Hood and leaves with him. House of Mouse Disney Parks Marian appeared in every Disney park after the film's release, but disappeared during the 1980s. Gallery Trivia *Maid Marian is the only female character from "Robin Hood" to ever wear shoes on her feet; all other females are barefoot. *Maid Marian and Robin Hood are the second couple to have been childhood friends but later separated for a long time, the first being Bambi and Faline and the third (and so far last) being Simba and Nala from ''The Lion King. *In the story, Away From Boyfriends Maid Marian appears as a guest star and friend of the vixen protagonist Krystal. She and Kluck also make friends with Vixey, Dixie, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker. She knows that despite Beaker's long suffering personality, he is very cute. *With the exception of other female lead animals, Maid Marian is the only leading lady thats is protrayed not as a human. Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters